


perfection

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Ushijima fucks Asahi in a supply closet.





	perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkisseskenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/gifts).



“You smell like chocolate,” Ushijima said, quiet so the people outside couldn't head. Asahi whimpered around his fingers, spit soaking the digits. Ushijima smiled and shifted his weight, dick pressing against Asahi’s prostate. Asahi cried out and clenched down, his own dick pressed between their bodies. “You wanna come?” Ushijima asked, pressing closer. Asahi nodded, straining to lift his arms, to hold Ushijima against him. The other grinned before he pulled his fingers from Asahi’s mouth. “Then come.” Asahi buckled under the voice and arched his back, crying out. Ushijima bent forward, pressing his face to Asahi’s neck and bit down, feeling flesh give way to teeth. He came fire racing through his body, relief immediate. Asahi was panting when Ushijima pulled away. Ushijima could swear that Asahi was a god and he was paying tribute. He looked beautiful on his cock, panting, spit soaked lips plump and red. His neck, chest, and thighs were a mess of bites and blood but also come. Ushijima’s own body was a mess of scratches and come, sliding over his muscles. He grinned. They would have to do this again. He pulled out of Asahi, the other limp on his lap, thighs thrown over Ushijima’s while Ushijima fumbled for his duffle bag. He pulled out a thick black plug and fitted the head against Asahi’s hole. 

“Wakatoshi.” Small, breathy, Ushijima was hard in a second. Asahi shifted his body and pulled his legs up, hands gripping his thighs. “More please.” He said, staring up at Ushijima with pleasure glazed eyes. Ushijima smiled and leaned down to steal a kiss. 

“My pleasure.” He whispered and shoved the plug into Asahi, muffling the moan with his mouth, fitting his lips against Asahi’s, tongue sliding out to play. He left the plug alone and felt around the hole, pulling at the rim, causing small cries to come from his partner. He was patient, he played with the rim and tugged at it, making it loose, to fit him. He pulled away, leaving Asahi dazed and pleasure drunk. He fitted the head of his cock against Asahi’s hole and slid in. Asahi cried out but was cut off by the fingers thrust into his mouth, which he obediently started to suck on. “You don't want your team to head, right?” Ushijima whispered, leaning forward to settle against Asahi’s neck, lips against his ear. “To hear how slutty you are? I bet they can hear how hungry your hole is.” He said, before landing kisses against his neck. Asahi shook his head before his eyes rolled back, coming untouched. Ushijima liked when he came undone beneath him. Perfection. Ushijima sat back, licking his lips. Asahi whined, twisting his face away, hiding it. “After all this and now you’re embarrassed.” 

“You’re looking at me like I was something good.” Asahi mumbled, before looking back up at Ushijima. Ushijima smiled, before reaching down to play with Asahi’s hole, pulling the plug from it, tugging the rim. Asahi whimpered and hugged Ushijima with his legs, tugging him closer. Ushijima smiled and cooed to him, before fully pulling the plug out. Asahi sighed and shifted closer. 

“You look good, on my dick.” Asahi whimpers and twists his hands behind his head. Ushijima slides his hands up Asahi’s body and cups his chest. He plays with the nipples, before ducking down to bite them. “Lovely.” He murmurs. Asahi whimpers and bucks up. Something hits the door and they freeze, breaths caught in their throats. Nobody comes in and they breathe easy. This. This was perfect. Something he could get used to. Something he could love.


End file.
